


A Feathered Creature

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Home From Touring, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Home, Humor, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan finally comes home from an extended tour, and he's never been happier to see Holly in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Commanderbang. Dan has been on tour, hasn't gotten off in like a month. He comes home & does Holly until she can't even remember her own name.

“Happy last day of the tour!” Holly chirped from Dan’s phone. “How’re you doing?”

The face that squinted down at her looked exhausted and bleary, his dark hair and week-old beard looking mussed. “Baby, if you believe in benevolence, you’ll end me.”

“Aww, it can’t be that bad!” Holly adjusted her iPad, and the corner of Dan’s mouth quirked up; she was wearing one of his kimonos and had perched in his bed. He watched Orph and Mo stroll into frame from the left and was happy she wasn’t alone. 

But then he frowned. “We’ve been in the same RV for the past four weeks. All I can smell is the stench of ball sweat and Arin’s burps, and I’m so hungry I almost ate a thirty-year-old stick of bubble gum someone left at my autograph table last night.”

“And who stopped you from doing that? Me!” Brian said, flopping down beside him. “So technically you owe me your life. Again. Hello, Holly.”

“Hii Brian,” she said lightly. “Are you keeping Dan decent?”

“Too decent,” Dan glowered.

“Oh, stop complaining, you’re not the only one who feels hemmed in,” Brian said. “And you’re not the one who had to freeball their way through a q&a this morning because Arin stole my last pair of clean boxers.”

“He’s wearing my Jamiroquai teeshirt,” Dan complained. 

“And you’re wearing my flip flops.” 

“The last laundromat was two days back that way, dude,” Dan grumbled. As if on cue, one of the TWRP boys – which one she didn’t know, she hadn’t learned to tell them apart when they were maskless yet- fell headfirst onto Brian’s shoulder and kept snoring. Brian, looking on with an almost fatherly sense of amusement, said to Dan, “Arin just took over the wheel; we’re supposed to be home in three hours.”

“Thank God,” Dan moaned. 

“Yes, I’ll miss the sound of you mumbling Holly’s name whenever we’re in bed together.”

“I’ve literally been sleeping in the same bed as you for four weeks, dude. Excuse me if I wanna cuddle someone I love.”

“Oh Daniel. I always knew you cared.” Dan’s featured crumpled into a mask of disgust as Brian cuddled up to him. “I always knew I’d make The Beej a reality!”

Holly shook her head, laughing. “I’m going to…change the sheets. I’ll see you in a little bit, Dan.”

“Aww, do you have to go? I was going to talk to you in private.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Brian and the TWRP guy listed even further into him.

“Be good and wait. You can be good and wait, can’t ya, Dan?” She knew she was using the birb voice, the chipper den mom voice, but it was for a good purpose. If she didn’t slightly dampen Dan’s ardor he’d lose it the second he touched her. The last time that happened he’d been so apologetic that he’d gone down on her for an hour. An actual hour, nonstop. The day and a half Holly spent sitting on bags of frozen peas after he’d rubbed her flesh raw with his stubble had not been equaled by the number of times he’d made her come (which was so much she’d passed out in his panicked, loving arms). 

He snorted, but it had its desired effect. The sharpness of lust had been replaced with amused affection. “I love you,” he said, in the sweetest tone he’d ever used. 

Holly melted when he spoke to her that way. She always did, always would. “I love you, Dan.”

Brian watched their mooning with jaundiced eyes. “…If you two don’t stop it with the glurge our next song’s going to be about Danny falling in love with a bird.”

“Aww,” Holly said. “But that would be sweet!”

“Not the way Brian would write it,” Dan said, his nose crinkling up. He leaned in to kiss the phone, and to cut off the feed.

Holly immediately set to cleaning up. By the time Dan came home, she’d be presentable. No, not just presentable – desirable. 

It wouldn’t be much of a stretch. Dan claimed that most everything she did was sexy. But this time…

…This time would be special.

*** 

He barreled though the back door, and Holly bit back a laugh at the sound of his cheerful voice, greeting the birds in the pigeon loft, Paco and Hunniebun, Pancake, Orph and Mo, and finally Roxie before bursting through the bedroom door.

She grinned up at him. Holly was still wearing the kimono, though it was loose at the waist, gaping open, and underneath the tiniest hint of a lace bra and panties were visible. She had her desired effect; Dan’s grin was almost predatory, and Holly felt her pulse throb as his backpack hit the floor.

Dan dove onto the bed beside her, meeting her mouth with a kiss. To her surprise, he didn’t smell or taste stale. She realized abruptly that he’d even shaved. 

“How did you manage that?” She tugged at the end of his wet ponytail for emphasis. 

His grin was enormous. “I won a coin toss with Arin for the last of the hot water. Everyone was kinda pissed but I paid for lunch so nobody could complain.” When Dan scooted close enough to brush his dick against her hips she could finally feel how hard he was – harder than he’d normally be at this stage of foreplay. Holly couldn’t blame him- she knew he must’ve had next to no privacy for the past few months. “Fuck, I missed you baby.” 

“I missed you too,” she murmured into his hair. He’d rolled over her, knees on either side of her hips. He was wearing the teeshirt she’d gotten for him – nothing fancy, a Foo Fighters shirt from their last tour. Holly levered herself onto an elbow, kissing his stomach as she tugged it up. He had to bend over so she could pull it off of his body.

“This…” he breathed out, when she lipped one of his nipples, “is going to be like, super short.” 

“Gee, it doesn’t _feel_ super short,” she said, cupping his cock through his jeans.

“You know what I meant,” he groaned, thrusting into her palm. “Fuck, baby love…” She squeezed him and he whined.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Yep,” he panted, and reached for his belt.

“How long?” she wondered, letting the kimono part a bit more as she worked his fly open.

His eyes dilated; he was staring at Holly like a starving man. “Since our goodbye night.”

“….That was almost five weeks ago,” she said, sympathy in her tone.

“And it feels like five weeks ago,” he said. His cock throbbed when her fingertips skirted his cock as she slid the zipper down. Dan bit down on his bottom lip as she slid the jeans down his slim hips – the tip of him was pasted to the fly of his boxer briefs, so it took a bit of doing to get those down and off. Dan squirmed off of his knees to get them down his feet with his shoes, then reclined beside her, nude.

“Poor baby. You look like you’re on fire,” she cooed. His cock felt hot in her hand, and Dan rocked into her touch when she cupped him. 

“Holly,” he said, an edge of anxiety lacing his voice.

“You weren’t the only one who missed somebody,” she told him, kissing the tip of his dick. Dan moaned loudly, squirming against the bed as she knelt beside him like a ministering angel. She moved to her elbows, the tips of her toes brushing the edge of the bed.

Holly wondered if it would be teasing Dan to lick him. She wanted to lavish her attention on him but she didn’t want him to hurt. He looked distressed enough as it was; his fingertips scrabbled along the back of her head, and Dan was babbling her name, his cheeks bright red. 

Her tongue teased the head of his prick, making long circles, brushing against him. Dan’s hips bucked, which didn’t get his cock far enough into her mouth to satisfy either of them. She tapped his thigh and he sucked in a breath, tucking one hand into his own hair and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Holly sank him into her mouth, then her throat. Slowly, carefully, while he whined and keened above her. 

One of Dan’s hands found its way into her hair, and he was gentle even then. His fingers combed through her locks as she slowly pulled up, slowly took him to the tip of her tongue and licked him extravagantly.

He was chanting her name, as if it were the only word he knew, as if it were the only one that mattered. Holly bore down on his lap, sucked down and around him, just hard enough to make Dan buck his hips. She pulled off of his cock with a gasp and a cough and he made soothing sounds. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he muttered, and stroked the side of her face. But he was already thickening up, already getting hotter in her hand, and Holly kissed her way back up his stomach to soothe him, shifting down to the floor, kneeling in front of him. When she took him back into her mouth it was a rapid descent and ascent, and quick hard thrust of his cock into and out of her throat. Dan’s thighs were as hard as bricks against her breasts, and he was babbling out an incoherent warning that made her start flicking her tongue. That was all it took. Dan came sobbing into her mouth and she swallowed, only half-tasting the sour-bright taste, only half-noticing the thickness of his come and the frantic throbbing of him inside of her.

She tried to suck him soft, but his hard-on wasn’t going down at all. She was worried he might be in pain when he all but pulled her onto the bed and drew her up into his kiss. “Thank you,” he mumbled. 

Relief filled her. “You’re welcome,” she said. Then, more shyly, she added, “I told you I missed you.”

“I can tell,” he said, fingertips nudging aside the edges of the kimono so he could reveal her fully. “These….are totally new, aren’t they?”

Holly glanced down at her chest. “I didn’t get a boob job while you were gone!”

“NO!” he laughed. “The bra!”

It was. Holly wasn’t a fancy underwear person, but she’d splurged for the day. She was only sad that she couldn’t find blue and red and white mixed together; a welcome home flag. 

“Though as stunning as it truly is,” he said. “I’m going to have to take it off to get at your goodies.”

She laughed at his choice of words but led him to the front closures. He unsnapped it before sliding it and the kimono down and off of her with a single caress. 

His hands were extremely gentle as they revealed her, extremely gentle as he stroked her nipples. Warmth flowed under Holly’s skin. Her arms wrapped around Dan’s neck, and he lowered her to the bed, his face to her neck. 

They made out while his hands unhurriedly explored her body; all of the places he knew, all of the peaks and curves and valleys that made her up. By the time he lowered his head to suck on a nipple her hips were bucking and rocking against his still-hard, leaking cock. Dan shifted with a muffled gasp to get him away from her, from the danger of imminent explosion. He rubbed her back, kneaded her buttocks, tickled the backs of her knees – anything to keep her from brushing against him.

Yet she reached again for his cock. “Baby,” he mumbled against the underside of her breast, squirming away, “let me love you. Let me taste every little bit of you…”

She didn’t have the patience for that. His hand reached for the hem of her panties and slid beneath them, cupping over her sex, holding her undemandingly. He slipped downward and shot her an adoring look as he tugged the crotch of her panties aside.

“Fuck, Holly,” he muttered

“That’s what I hope you’ll do,” she laughed, her breath still shaky while Dan stared at her. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together or let them fall all the way apart – anything to get him to touch her somehow.

“You’re so wet already,” he sighed, pecking her thighs until he was face-to-face with her sex. “Do I do that to you?” Dan sounded surprised, almost amazed by the fact. 

How could he not know by now? But she nodded her head. “It’s…” she couldn’t actually explain when he licked her, gently parting her with his fingers and just looking at her. Then he followed the trail of her wetness, from the opening of her sex to her clit. Holly’s chest constricted as her fingers tightened against the sheets – she had to consciously move them away, to touch Dan, to take out the ponytail and spread his hair out against his shoulders, her thighs.

And Dan knew what he was doing. He always knew, somehow, how to leaven the stimulation with variety, teasing his way through folds to run a circle around her clit, to gentle lipping and sucking and licking, to pushing his tongue into her and withdrawing completely to kiss her labia. He made her feel hot, brainlessly hot.

“Do you want something inside?” his nose was poking at her clit, which she swore was pulsing.

“Huh?” she mumbled.

“My fingers?” he asked, waving them in front of her eyes. There was mischief in his expression; pride in his expression. Dan had no poker face; no guile. Holly nodded and he licked his fingers quickly before pressing one inside. Even with this he was sensitive, gentle, and slow-moving. They locked eyes and she could see the happiness in them. 

She couldn’t keep her own open when he was doing this to her, with his lips fastened around her clit and his tongue working rapidly yet gently against her flesh. Holly planted her feet against the mattress and let out a moaning sob, hunching into his face, feeling her excitement, her delight careen right out of control. 

Holly yanked on his hair, almost growling as he licked her clit earnestly. His fingers took on a firm, gentle cadence and her head fell back against the pillow, her lower back rigid, legs having parted on each of his slim sides, offering every bit of herself up as her nipples tightened and every muscle within her tensed down, quivering, ready.

Dan’s even pace kept her on the edge for a damnably long time – when it came, her orgasm was unexpected, and it made her hips hunch and her whole body tighten and clench until relief slammed into her, leaving her open-mouthed, panting, a wreck.

Minutes passed before Holly opened her eyes again. Dan was kneeling between her legs, stroking himself with fingers still wet from her sex, his face dreamy, introverted. They locked eyes again. 

“Do you want me?” he whispered.

Holly managed a jerky nod of her head. Dan’s lips parted, and he breathed out, deeply, letting himself go. “How?” he asked.

A thousand different positions cycled through her mind. “I…” she tried to move but her thighs disobeyed her. Dan saved her from falling sideways and off her ass with a little gasp and a tug of his hand.

“I think maybe I should be on top,” he said, pecking her nose.

“No!” she said. “I’m fine.”

“You’re all wobbly!” He looked concerned and proud at the same time. Holly sighed at him. “Maybe just…” Dan scooted around her, sitting up by the headboard with his hard on sticking up and out. “Come bounce on me backwards?”

“You just want to look at my butt,” she accused playfully.

“Maybe,” Dan said innocently, but helped her into position. Then he was sliding into her and she had no room for thought.

Holly could feel everything; the way he stretched her slightly – the caress of him against her deep inside. How wet she was, and how needy he was even after he’d come so hard.

And Dan was almost frantic in spite of his recent orgasm, using his hands to get her hotter, holding tight to her with his long arms. She wanted to see his face so badly but she had to satisfy herself with his desperate sounds, the grip of his fingertips and the feeling of him throbbing.

She deliberately rested with him full inside of her and flexed, squeezing his cock inside of her and earning her a guttural groan. That was so much fun that she kept on doing it until Dan’s hands surrounded her hips and pulled her to a stop with a groan.

His voice turned into a soft whisper as his body strained toward hers, all sinew and soft skin and prominent bones. Holly squirmed against his touch, half teasing. He bounced into her just so she would gasp for him, dig her nails into his thighs. “I’m gonna come soon,” he moaned into the back of her neck. His arm tightened around her middle, his voice taking on fresh urgency. “Holly!”

She leaned back into his chest and spread herself open for him, and his palm found her clit, rubbing her in wide circles, driving her further and further toward orgasm.

“I fucking adore you,” he grunted. “You’re the…” He gritted his teeth.

“Dan!” she called. His rhythm was faltering, all she needed was a little bit more to push her over the edge.

She took his hand in hers and pressed it into her vulva. His fingers, somehow, knew the way – blindly, desperately, he gave her what she needed. 

Holly froze, and then took him balls deep, all the way to the deepest part of her. She throbbed and squeezed, her agony turning to pure joy.

Dan was almost singing behind her. “Oh fuck..I can feel…oh my God!” And then he was bouncing her through a few more rough strokes before arching up hard and fast, his sound a choked cry of joy. Suddenly she felt so warm deep inside, felt cherished as she heard Dan pant and sob, felt him hide his face in her hair and his long arm hold her tightly.

“Come with me next time,” he mumbled into her neck.

That sounded like a total physical impossibility to her, being overstuffed with his slowly softening cock as she was. “Oh Dan, I’ll melt!” 

“No!” Dan said. “I mean…on tour. The next one. Come with me.”

Holly sat perfectly still, feeling him twitch inside of her. “Are you sure you want me there?”

“When we were on the road,” he admitted quietly, “there was this meteor shower and everyone got out of the RV to watch it. It was so beautiful. And all I could think…” he cupped her face and she turned her head toward his eyes and toward the light. “…All I could think was that I wanted you to be there.”

“Oh,” she said. And her heart fluttered in her chest, in her throat, like a feathered creature yearning to break free.

When she said yes he kissed her and pressed his forehead against hers. He'd always come home to her, that much she knew. But if she could come with him and avoid ever missing each other...well. That would be the greatest gift of all.


End file.
